The background and description are provided in the environment of messaging systems used for augmentative and alternative communication (AAC) for communication for those with impairments or restrictions on the production or comprehension of spoken or written language.
There are a number of different known systems to help users with different impairments including picture-based systems in relation to instant messaging or other messaging systems where the other user may use normal communication methods (typing/talking) or may also use AAC. There are existing AAC instant messaging applications in which a picture board is supplied adjacent to the chat window and the user generates text messages by clicking the pictures. The received text may be spoken to the end user.
While this works for high functioning AAC users, it is limited when it comes to users who may have pragmatic language impairments (e.g., Autism, Asperger's Syndrome, etc.). Often the context of a phrase may be lost or the user may misinterpret the words. An AAC picture board may not pick up on the user's idiosyncrasies.
Confusion may also happen if the other user is an AAC user as well. Selecting certain phrases on the AAC may have different contexts for different users.
Although AAC pictures may come with textual context, without this context pictures may be interpreted as having overlapping or similar meanings. In some cases, users of the AAC board may interpret contexts beyond the scope of recognized meanings leading to further confusion to those they may communicate with.